neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch
Overwatch 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive Yuan to the mine *Climb to the roof of the mine *Keep watch over the meeting *Meet Yuan Script ''During free roam, Neil gets a text message from Lis, opening the mission at the Great Wall China Wok buffet 'Lis' Text: '''meet me at the chinese buffet i got someone to introduce you to ''Once the player arrives at the buffet, the mission is triggered and the cutscene begins Neil walks into the buffet and looks around until he hears Lis call his name out 'Lis: '''Neil! Over here, man! ''Neil walks over to Lis' table and sits down next to her. Across from them are two triads, Ming Chong and Yuan, are eating as they make conversation '''Neil: ''*To Lis* Hi there, so these're your friends? '''Lis: '''Yeah. That there's Yuan...Yuan...I don't know his last name, and there's Ming Chong- '''Ming: '''Hello there, you must be Mr. Neil? '''Neil: '''Actually it's-sure, I'm fine being called that. '''Ming: '''Ah, right. Anyway, your friend here Lis recommended you to us, she said you were reliable and into this sort of work. '''Neil: '''What kind of work're we talking about? ''Ming leans back in his chair as he addresses Neil Ming: 'I'm a red pole of the 16K triad in Portland, have you heard of us? '''Neil: '''Eh...once, maybe. '''Ming: '''I see...yeah. Anyway, Lis said you're good in this kind of work, and we need someone who can do that work. '''Neil: '''And what is this work? '''Ming: '''Security. ''Neil leans in as he and Ming speak '''Neil: '''What kind of security is "security"? '''Ming: '''My guy Yuan here's got to meet some guys by a coal mine here to exchange drugs. We need someone who's good with a rifle to keep watch of things in case they get heavy- '''Neil: ''*Interrupting Ming* Now-now-now I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm not the best rifleman there is. I went to airborne school, I was a path finder. Nothing fancy. '''Lis: '''No, you were pretty good when we got those guys who robbed your boss- '''Ming: '''Speaking of, I know your boss. '''Neil: '''Rodney? '''Ming: '''Yes. I know you two have history, I have history with him too. '''Neil: '''What'd he do to you? '''Ming: '''I'll tell you later. In the meantime, take Yuan to the mine and keep watch over the meeting. Lis here says you know the area pretty well. ''Neil looks over at Lis, who simply shrugs. Neil then turns back to Ming Neil: 'Alright...Mr. Chong- '''Ming: '''Call me Ming. '''Neil: '''Alright, Ming, I guess me and Yuan got this. ''*To Yuan* ''C'mon. ''Ming jabs at Yuan to get him to stop eating and get up, angrilly yelling at him in Chinese 'Ming: '''Don't be fucking lazy, get going! ''*In Chinese* Yuan gets up from the table and joins Neil as they walk out of the buffet. They then walk over to Ming's car, which is parked around the corner of the buffet. As they enter it, Yuan speaks to Neil 'Yuan: '''We're taking my car. There's a rifle in the backseat too. '''Neil: '''Thinking ahead, I like that. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is intructed to drive to the mine. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''Your boss Ming said we're going to the mine? '''Yuan: '''Yes. '''Neil: '''So, how're you? '''Yuan: '''Fine. '''Neil: Uh...you an army guy? 'Yuan: '''Army guy? '''Neil: '''Yeah. I was a paratrooper from 1987 to- '''Yuan: '''No. '''Neil: '''Ah, how about...alright, fuck. I'm just gonna get to the elephant in the room, how did you get to know Lis? '''Yuan: '''What elephant in the room? This isn't a room, it's a car. '''Neil: '''It's an idiom. '''Yuan: '''Oh, like a skeleton in the closet? '''Neil: '''Yeah, sure. Back to the point, how'd you get to know Lis? '''Yuan: '''Ming puts ad in the paper looking for a fast driver to move product between the city and various truck stops. You know how it works. '''Neil: '''I'll get the hang of it. ''The player arrives at the mine. Upon arrival, the player is instructed to climb to the roof of the mine as Yuan calls out to him 'Yuan: '''Get up and find a good vantage point, you don't want to be in the wrong spot when the heat comes on. '''Neil: '''Hopefully there won't be any heat. '''Yuan: '''You'd better pray then! ''The player reaches the vantage point. Once they reach it, they are instructed to keep watch over Yuan's meeting as some bikers arrive. Yuan and a biker get into an argument, but eventually, it gets resolved and the biker leaves. Yuan then motions for Neil to come down and meet him The player is instructed to go down to ground level and meet with Yuan. Upon doing so, a cutscene occurs Neil walks up to Yuan 'Yuan: '''Thank you Neil, you did a good job keeping watch over the meeting. '''Neil: '''But...but I didn't fire a shot- '''Yuan: '''That is not the point. The point is that I'm pleased to see that you didn't make an attempt on my life while you were up there. You proved yourself loyal thus far, Neil, hopefully you can keep it up. Come see us, you'll get your pay. ''Yuan gets in his car and drives away as Neil comments to himself 'Neil: '''Finally, a paycheck. ''Mission Passed